


Peruvian Nights

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [160]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Part 3 in my Peruvian Temples series. Thorfinn and Hermione are stuck at the dig site overnight. Sharing a tiny tent, with only one sleep mat and blanket. And it's getting cold. Whatever will they do?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Peruvian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 21, Smut.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Finn groaned at the sound of Hermione’s voice telling him she wanted more. Merlin, he had been lusting after her since she showed up in his section of the Peruvian Temples course. His hand roamed her chest, cupping first one breast, and then the other, tweaking her nipples through her bra.

She pushed her arse back into him and he couldn’t help but to grind up against her. She gasped as he ran kisses down from her ear to her shoulder.

“Finn,” she gasped, reaching a hand back, to grab onto his hip.

“How’s your ankle?” he asked into the crook of her neck. “Alright still?”

She nodded. “Hurts, but this is fine.”

“Just fine?” he teased, his hand slowly making its way down her tummy and toward the top of her shorts.

“ _Merlin_ ,” she swore as his fingers teased just beneath the waistband. “This is more than fine, this is good, great even.” She arched her back into him, grinding her arse on his impossibly hard cock.

“Tell me if it starts bothering you,” he said, as his fingers flicked open the button of her shorts giving his hand access to the sweet crux between her thighs.

“Alright,” she said shakily, crying out when his fingers finally delved between her folds.

“Fuck,” he grunted upon feeling how absolutely sopping wet she was. “You’re drenched.”

“I, uh, find you quite attractive,” she murmured. Finn had a feeling it would have been said primly had his fingers not been circling her clit at the moment. Merlin, she felt so good, soft, warm, wet. He hoped she was going to let him fuck her, maybe not tonight, he could be patient, but some time soon. He’d been imagining how it would feel with her bouncing on his cock for months now.

“Ditto,” he replied sliding a finger down to circle her hole. “Quite attractive,” he growled into her ear just as he slid a finger inside her.

“Finn!” she cried out, arching her back further and pressing her breast into the hand he had hooked over her shoulder. He tweaked her nipple at the same time he ground his palm against her clit.

“I’m going to make you come, alright?” he whispered against her skin.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, I’m so close.”

Grinning into her shoulder, he added a finger and made a come hither motion inside her, dragging his fingertips against that soft, spongy spot at the front of her cunt. She ground down into his hand as he stroked and he could feel her walls tightening rhythmically, fluttering around his fingers.

She cried out his name one more time, right as he bit her shoulder lightly, her entire body going as taut as a bowstring for a long moment. Her cunt clamped down hard on his fingers and he worked to drag them in and out of her, to prolong the pleasure she was feeling.

“Alright?” he asked as her entire body went limp in his arms. He pulled his fingers from her cunt and cupped her mound with his hand, just holding her.

She nodded. “More than.”

“Good, now sleep,” he murmured, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist again.

_**~Finn~** _


End file.
